It is considered that leukotrienes produced by lipoxygenase from arachidonic acid and prostaglandins produced by cyclooxygenase from arachidonic acid are deeply concerned in a crisis of allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, inflammation, etc. Consequently it is desired to inhibit both lipoxygenase and cyclooxygenase in order to strongly and properly inhibit various allergic diseases, inflammations and other diseases. The development of a drug inhibiting both enzymes is earnestly desired.